


words will be just words till you bring them to life

by wordscantexpress



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, because literaly they will always be soulmates, slight side larry, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscantexpress/pseuds/wordscantexpress
Summary: He lived in a world where people are born inked with words in their forearms and wrists. Words that have meaning and reason. The first words your soulmate directs at you. (Or alternatively, just another soulmate AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [prompt](http://captain-its-only-logical.tumblr.com/post/147393988235/infinity-with-zee-captain-its-only-logical)  
> Oh! And yes, the title does in fact take reference from the song 'Another World' by the one and only, One Direction. duh.
> 
> This has been in my drafts for a while so I decided to finally finish editing it (after taking some time from it, giving myself some space from thy work) and to just post it, really. Hope you like and enjoy it!

A few months after Zayn Malik was born, his all but chubby and word-littered forearm had turned into a blank canvas of immaculate soft skin.

He lived in a world where people are born inked with words in their forearms and wrists. Words that have meaning and reason. The first words your soulmate directs at you.

Countless times his mom, his dad, his sisters had tried to assure him that it was _fine_.

That it was okay he didn't quite have that special someone anymore.

He was Zayn. The quiet brown lad who sat in the farthest corner of the room, reading some cheap rundown comic that took him out of his lifelong misery.

The one without words etched onto his skin forever.

Even when he'd been little he'd known. He'd been mucking about with his best friend at the moment, Harry. They were at the play yard, and Harry had dropped his toys inside the sandbox, favoring to kick his chubbed-up small legs in the sand. Some of it accidentally flew out and landed on the new kid's pants, dirtying them up a bit.

" _Oops_ ",he said, stopping his movements.

"Sowie, stwanger", the small green eyed boy continued muttering, as he gazed down at his hands, then peering up slightly at the boy, shying away and almost curling in on himself.

The boy dusted his pants off, apparently not giving a care whether he’d gotten them dirty or not.

"Hi," the blue eyed brunette grinned merrily, giggling.

"I'm new here," emerald eyes lit up in glee, turning his head towards Zayn right up next to him.

“And I like your shoes,” Harry had worn his current favorite pair, his light up shoes.

Those were-

"My name's Louis Tomlinson," the little lad said in the boom of the silence, snapping Harry out of his lingering thought.

He continued, "and my mommy says that if someone says 'oops' to me, and, and" he gazes down at the blocky letters in his forearms “this,” he pointed to his arm vaguely,

“they'r m'y soulmate," he finished, looking up.

"W're soulmates?" Harry repeated, eyeing the boy, as if to look for any signs of agreement. The smaller boy nodded back, smiling.

The green eyed boy gasped, hands reaching to his mouth. He then proceeded to get himself out of the sandbox clumsily, small limbs fighting the sand, as his hands flew up in the air, followed by a grin full of mirth.

"Soulmates!" Harry celebrated, his petite body crashing onto Louis’, bodies tangling on the ground.

Zayn had to look to the side at that moment. He bit at his bottom lip roughly, and his eyes got wet with the unshed tears.

He had only been five.

All his life was destined to be like that. To live with friends and family with words etched onto their skin and rubbing at their wrist.

All he had was a big space of _nothing_ filling his arms.

And sometimes, he felt like nothing too.

+*

(Years Past…)

Honestly, though, why were Comic-Cons always so cramped? He was only here for the Batman merch, really.

Zayn flipped through some comics, trying to find the one he wanted, and feeling out of luck as he hadn’t after a while. He'd been on this section of the tables for what felt like hours on end. He sighed, slightly frustrated and disappointed in his endeavours. 

Unsurprisingly, he drops the comic he was holding, scrambling down quickly to catch it. He does.

The twenty-year old turned his body and gaze towards the comic book-lined table. He really needed a clerk to help him.

"Whoopsie Daisy", he stops as he ungracefully bumps against something, almost falling down in the process.

Or more like _someone_. Said someone that has a warm, vice-grip on his hips.

Then hazel eyes met brown.

He looked up through his lashes and just. Shit.

Fuck. He'd just bumped into a very hard and toned chest. Not to put aside that the lad that held it was one of the most attractive guys he had ever met, if he said so himself.

From his almost dirty blond, honey colored, quiff, to the round of his nose. To the way his thick eyebrows framed his beautifully rounded face. And don't let him get started on his beard.

They guy just stood there, dumbfounded. He hadn't uttered a word. He probably thought he was being pushy and problematic or something.

Zayn looked down at the chest he bumped into, the shining nametag glimmering against ceiling lighthing. Oh. Okay. He was a clerk.

And his name was Liam.

"Oh I'm sorry, I- I wasn't really-, he pushed himself back slightly, the hands on his hips stopping most of his movement,

-looking." he breathed.

Fuck, shit shit, ass, he was acting _so daft_.

The stranger then smiled and shook his head sideways, as if to say it was fine. He dropped his hands from Zayn’s hips (which he admittedly hadn't mind much their stay), to his sides.

He had to just go about and embarrass himself, didn't he?

Zayn studied the lad, whom only flushed under his gaze, his eyes traveling down and about.

Oh. So that's how it was.

He turned his gaze down, biting on his bottom lip. The lad- Liam, he recalled newly, lifted his long sleeve, to reveal his soulmate tattoo and he immediately chuckled bitterly looking to his side, ruining his lips.

So that's what this is about?

He looked down, holding back his frustration, and the overwhelming sense of it all.

Fuck.

There on his arm though. On what seemed to be funky and bubble like letters and surrounding daisies,

"Whoopsie Daisy" and then continued down on a red carnation font, "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't even looking."

The "Oh," stood out the most, written down on pop art styled font.

Fucking shit fuck. He wanted to cry okay.

Why was his life so unfair? God, his heart broke _that much more_ twisting and sinking deeper into this never ending well of despair.

He brought the heels of his hands to his eyes, barely holding back in his tears. He exhaled on a shaky breath, hands dropping, resigned.

"I-I," he took a shaky breath, wet, golden eyes, staring straight into brown irises.

"Look, Liam, right?," he started, glanced down at his arms and Liam only nodded.

"I don't exactly have a soulmate, babe," and just for good measure he lifted his leather sleeves just to show him how in the wrong he was.

He was destined to be alone, lonely, for the rest -

The brown eyed lad’s smile only turned sweeter and he just didn't get it? How could he just take this in a stride and not even pretend he was sorry, what an ass-

And just about when Zayn was going to storm out, he pulled to what seemed a wrinkled a paper note out of his front jean pocket, which okay, unfair, they hugged his legs and hips _perfectly_ and that only served to distract him more.

His hear rattled against his chest rapidly as the note was thrusted to him and he eyed the stranger warily.

"What's this?," he asked. Zayn hadn't gotten any verbal response from the guy, just the universal nod and smile here and there. Not actual, like, words.

The lad gazed at him earnestly and fuck, he'd do anything to stop paying attention to the way that made his whole body tingle and get warm.

He picked the note, fingertips brushing along the lads’.

He pursued his lips questioningly as he opened the note, looking up once at Liam before continuing down to read.

Zayn froze. On a bit of a sloppy handwriting, the words written repeated over and over on his head.

"I'm mute."

Zayn read the note once again. And again. And again.

Then, Liam opened his arms into a hug and Zayn buried himself in. He smelled of cinnamon and body spray. Mostly though, he was warm and comforting.

His eyes glazed over with tears.

His one and only.

His soulmate.

His Liam.

Fucking finally.

He breathed in, his tears free-falling down his cheeks in unabashed happiness, small hiccups of anguish following suit. He wouldn't even hide them if he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ [tumblr](http://www.infinity-with-zee.tumblr.com)  
> leave your thoughts and whatever you find wise in the comment section below! thank you (and don't forget to bring them kudos! they help loads, believe me)


End file.
